Love of Halloween
by BabyGurl278
Summary: [Oneshot] A Halloween party is set up at the mansion, and a group of smashers plan to scare the young swordsmen, but instead they end up revealing his side of bravery. [Young Link and Nana] For, Crystalicios


Author Notes:

This one-shot is actually based on Halloween, the holiday appearing at the end of this month. Spooky! This is a mix between a short Halloween one-shot and a romance between two children in Super Smash Brothers, Young Link and Nana.

Hope you all enjoy it! I actually loved writing this one.

This is dedicated to **Crystalicios!**

Enjoy!

--------------------------------

**Love of Halloween**

The night wind howled fiercely outside, causing the window to shake violently. The leaves were seen gliding on the ground below, as they fell like rain from the trees above. The sky was partially filled with clouds, covering the full moon that shined down on the old mansion.

A new season arrived. Autumn.

The next holiday was here. Halloween.

It was the night of trick or treat, pranks and frights. It was the one night everyone waited for. They were able to stuff their faces with candy, pull numerous pranks on each other, and run around in costumes scaring everyone out of their wits. Was it the perfect holiday? Not quite.

Only one smasher in the mansion wished Halloween didn't exist. Instead of being down at the Halloween party, he was up in his room. He sat on his bed, lying on his back as he continued to look up at the white ceiling. He listened carefully to the wind blowing outside his window, and to the occasional footsteps pounding in the hallway.

Young Link was alone.

He doesn't quite have a true reason why he despises Halloween. He gets scared easily, he will admit to that. Maybe the true reason was from a horror film he was forced to watched, with his older brother. The horror film still impacted him four years later, not to mention some of the pranks his brother pulled left scars to remember.

No matter how hard Popo and Ness had begged, Young Link refused to attend the party. It would be another film relieved over again. He told himself, he would stay in the room until it was over. He could care less about dressing up, and Ness already promised to share half of his candy with the young elf.

A loud continuous knock echoed into the room. Young Link sat up in his bed and stared over at the brown door on the far hand wall. He recognized that knock anywhere. With a sigh, Young Link told the visitor to come in. The door opened on command, and a figure entered the room.

Young Link's eyes widened at the sight. The person wore nothing but black and had a long hairy rubber werewolf face. The person snarled and growled running over toward Young Link holding up their hairy sharp nailed gloves. Young Link flinched as he abruptly looked away. The person pulled back standing at the edge of the bed, laughing.

Young Link frowned, after recognizing the voice.

" Man, I fooled you!" He lifted the mask revealing his blue eyes and spiked red hair.

" Roy, what are you doing?" Young Link questioned.

" Checking up on you to make sure you're still living." Roy replied. He held the rubber mask in his hand. " Why aren't you going to go to the party? Nana is there…" He teased.

" So?" Young Link snapped. " And I told you already!" Young Link relaxed on the bed, after the fright diminished. " I hate Halloween."

Roy gasped, stepping back. " Don't say such a thing. No one hates Halloween."

" I do." Young Link corrected.

Roy shrugged. " So Link pulled a couple of pranks on you, no big deal. You do the same to us."

" His pranks are different."

" I can tell."

" How?"

Roy pulled his mask back over his head. " They really affected you." His voice was muffled but still easily heard. " Whatever, you soak up your night in the dorm. I'm going back to the party." He turned and quickly left the room, but stopped at the door. He turned back to Young Link, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. " Just try and stay alive."

Young Link rolled his eyes as Roy closed the door and left. Roy was trying to scare him and surprisingly it wasn't working. Young Link stood to his feet and walked around his bed to the window. He leaned closer to the glass, feeling the cold hit his face, and stared down at the yard below. A couple of smashers were seen, talking to each other, dressed in costumes.

Young Link was able to name them, remembering what costumes each smasher had worn. Mario was dressed as Dracula, while Captain Falcon was a caveman. Doctor Mario…a doctor.

Young Link continued to look out the window, causing it to steadily fog from his breathing. Pichu walked out, wearing a pink hat and pink beads. Fox who was the grim reaper followed her.

" Halloween." Young Link muttered. " I wish it didn't exist." He turned from the window and walked back to his bed.

Just as he sat down, another knock came to the door. This time, it was soft and only heard once.

" Come in."

The door opened and Nana entered the room. Young Link's blue eyes immediately fell on her, amazed by her costume. She was dressed like a princess, wearing a long white and light blue dress Peach picked out for her. She wore a tiara on her head, and white heels. Her hair was down falling a little passed her shoulders.

" Wow…" Young Link muttered. " You look…" He searched for the right word to say. " Amazing."

Nana chuckled, and slightly blushed. " You like it? I wanted to be the princess for once. I thought it would be a good idea." She walked over toward Young Link. " Why aren't you at the party?"

" I'm not a big fan of Halloween." Young Link explained.

Nana frowned. " Why not?"

" Past experiences, let's just leave it at that."

" I'd really appreciate if you come to the party." Nana looked around the room. " Do you have a costume?"

Young Link shook his head. " No, I don't. I'm not a fan of Halloween so I didn't bother getting one."

Nana's eyes widened. She seemed surprised by this. " Young Link, you are kid just like us, and you're not looking forward to tonight?'

Young Link shook his head ashamed. " Afraid so." Nana sighed. " Don't waste your time here with me, go have fun."

" But I feel bad…"

" Don't worry about me." Young Link explained.

" Are you sure?" Young Link nodded in response. Nana turned and hurried back to the door. Just like Roy, she stopped and turned back to the young elf. " If you ever change your mind, we'll be waiting for you."

Young Link nodded. " Ok, bye Nana."

" Bye." Nana replied softly. She left the room.

After Nana had left, Young Link relaxed back on his bed. Eventually the boredom caused him to fall asleep but not for long. Young Link had awoken startled, from a sudden bang heard in the hallway outside his dorm. When he opened his eyes, he found the lights off in his room. Silence filled the mansion, and Young Link suddenly felt frightened.

He immediately sat up from the bed and grabbed his boots putting them on his feet. The young blonde elf walked over toward the light switch flipping it up and down. The lights remained off. Young Link grew anxious as he walked over toward the door and steadily opened it with shaky hands.

What had happened while he was sleeping?

On the other side of the door, Young Link practically jumped out of his skin. He covered his mouth with his hands, as his eyes fell upon the thick red blood on the wall in front of him. It was splattered against the wall, as if it gushed out of someone's body. Bloody handprints also marked the wall.

Young Link stepped into the hallway, and found that the lights here were also off. The entire mansion was without power, and so far no sounds were made. Out of the twenty-six people in the mansion, Young Link should be hearing something.

" This has to be a trick…"

Young Link steadily walked down the hallway in search of someone. His heart pounded heavily against his chest, as his hands began to shake. His breath was easily seen from the sudden coldness that entered the hallway. The power was off, so they had no heat.

The blonde elf found himself stopping at the first door he came across. This was Fox, Mario, Yoshi and Pikachu's dorm. The door was cracked opened, and the cold seemed to be entering from that room. Young Link wanted to walk away, but found himself reaching for the doorknob and turning it. He pushed the door open, listening to the thud on the other side.

Young Link swung open the door and screamed at the sight he saw. Mario's body fell to the floor, tied up and covered in blood. His costume had cuts in it, and blood covered him and the floor. He laid motionless on the ground, ropes tied around his legs and wrists.

In the blink of an eye, Young Link turned and ran down the hallway, screaming. By the time he reached the stairs the screaming had stopped, but Young Link continued to run. Once Young Link's eyes fell upon the body hanging from the chandelier, he continued to run faster. He almost fainted, but managed to stay up on his feet.

Young Link panted, as his footsteps were heard running through out the mansion. He entered hallways upon hallways, crashing into things that made him more terrified. He continued running, until he tripped and fell landing hard on his stomach. He abruptly looked back, noticing an arm sticking out of a cracked door. A long bloody blade had pierced the hand, almost cutting it in half.

In one quick movement, Young Link was back to his feet, and entered the nearest room in sight. The library.

Here Young Link was surrounded by books and tables. He tried to calm down from his fright and panic, but nothing seemed to work. It was then he learned that he wasn't alone, and heard footsteps coming closer to him. The hairs on the back of Young Link's neck stood on ends, as a figure appeared from within one of the isles.

" Nana!" Young Link cried.

A jolt of relief ran through him. He ran over toward the Ice Climber, grabbing onto her shoulders. She was perfectly unharmed, and so far the only smasher he has come across, besides the dead Mario and the arm in the hallway.

" Young Link…" Nana replied calmly. " What's wrong?" She noticed his pale face and shaky hands.

" Everyone is gone, Mario is dead…I have no clue what's going on!" Young Link shouted. He grabbed her hand and turned about to run. " We have to leave, quickly!"

She didn't budge, which caused the elf to stop and turn back. She let go of his hand and shook her head, looking around at the dark empty room. " I need to find my brother."

" Maybe, he made it out!" Young Link suggested. " We can't stay here, or we'll be taken next."

" Can we at least check?" Nana questioned.

Young Link sighed deeply. She wanted to stay in the mansion longer? What was she thinking? Young Link did understand though, Nana was worried about her brother. Young Link on the other hand, could care less about where his brother was. Link was the Hero of Time. He could take care of himself .

Reluctantly, Young Link agreed to help Nana look for her brother. He was going to hate himself for doing it, but couldn't say no. The two children left the library and began to head deeper into the mansion. With the power off, seeing anything was impossible. The mansion had a scarier scene to it at night, shadows lingered at every corner and strange noises seemed to randomly appear.

It didn't stop them though, as they continued down the hall. Young Link took the lead, keeping Nana behind him incase something should try to get them. Nana searched for Popo, checking everyone room they came across. Young Link's patience was soon wearing off.

As they came across the last room in the hallway, Young Link noticed the door cracked open. Just as Young Link was a few inches away from the door, it swung open hitting the wall with a bang. Young Link leaped back frightened, as a grim reaper jumped out, screaming.

Both children screamed, as they began to back away from the grim reaper who stepped closer to them. Young Link took out his slingshot and fired a rock at the grim reaper's face, surprisingly hitting him on the first try. The grim reaper grunted covering their face, giving Young Link and Nana the chance to flee.

Young Link grabbed Nana's hand running back down the hallway. They passed the library and ran over toward the double doors leading into the lounge. Young Link pushed Nana inside and slammed the door closed, taking a deep breath.

" Nana, are you al—"

Young Link suddenly stopped, as the lights turned back on. He turned around, and let out a short loud scream, once realizing everyone standing behind him. Halloween decorations were set up, and a long table sat up against the wall with different types of food. Everyone was dressed in costume.

" What's going on?" Young Link cried.

Roy who stood in front of the crowd, took off his werewolf mask. " We're having a party. You know that?"

" But…but…" Young Link stuttered. He sighed irritated, finally realizing what happened. " You all played a trick on me."

Peach and Zelda giggled. Samus, who was dressed as a black mage, crossed her arms looking down at the young elf. Her blue eyes were hidden behind the black eye liner. " It was just a little fun."

" Little? You guys almost gave me a heart attack." Young Link explained.

" Calm down little bro." Link stepped out of the crowd behind the girls. He was dressed as a knight, wearing amour covering his body and a helmet. " Eventually you will laugh about the entire thing."

Young Link crossed his arms. " I saw Mario dead!"

" Me?" Mario raised his hands from behind the table of food, dressed in his usual attire.

Young Link's eyes widened. He could have sworn he saw Mario dead, how could this be? " What?"

Roy laughed. " The Mario you saw was the look a like dummy. The one we use to practice on in the training hall."

Young Link's face grew hot from embarrassment. How could he have forgotten the dummy? He was so terrified, he didn't think straight. " What about the arm in the hallway?"

Marth lifted his arm. In one hand, he held the long knife that was clearly plastic. He placed it over his hand, showing everyone what Young Link had seen. " Just a little item I picked up from the store." He smirked. " It really worked."

Before Young Link could say anything else the door behind him opened. The young elf jumped to the side, as the grim reaper entered the room. He removed the mask, revealing himself as Fox. Young Link had saw him outside when he was up in his room looking out the window. How could he have forgotten already?

" The grim reaper was me." Fox finished, rubbing his nose from the rock.

Young Link frowned ashamed. " Sorry about that."

Link shook his head. " And to top it off, Nana was in it as well."

Young Link's eyes widened, as he turned to the quiet Ice Climber. " You were?"

Nana nodded. " Sorry, Young Link. They asked if I wanted to be a part of it, and I agreed."

Young Link sighed deeply and turned stomping out of the lounge. He ran upstairs, back to his dorm with mixed feelings, mainly embarrassment and shame. He should have guessed the entire thing was a prank, and he did think about it before. He had let his fright get the best of him, and embarrassed himself in front of everyone, including Nana.

This was the one true reason why he hated Halloween. Once again, he was fooled.

By the time Young Link had gotten to his dorm, Nana was right behind him. She stood in the doorway, watching as Young Link sat down on the edge of his bed.

" Are you okay?"

" Once again, I'm tricked and I looked like a fool."

Nana shook her head as she walked over to him. " No you're not, Young Link. It was just a harmless joke."

" I'm so embarrassed. I acted like a coward."

" No you didn't!" Nana assured. She took a seat next to him. " You showed bravery back there."

" When?"

" When Fox appeared. You protected me. You made sure that I was okay." Nana spoke softly.

Young Link understood, and she was right. He knew though, the small amount of bravery wasn't enough to cover up the terror that filled him that night. " It doesn't matter."

" It matters to me!" Nana explained. " No one has ever done something like that before."

Young Link lifted his head and looked over at Nana, watching as she dug her hands into the bag she carried. She took out a red lollipop and handed it to him.

" Thank you."

Young Link accepted the candy and smiled. " No thank you…"

Nana laughed as she took out her own lollipop. They both unwrapped the piece of candy and popped them into their mouths. The room sat in silence, as they continued to enjoy the sweet goodness in their mouths. For Young Link, this was his first piece of candy on Halloween.

As the two children sat in the silent room, enjoying each other's company, they were unaware that another holiday was taken place at the same time, mixing in with the spooky fright of Halloween.

-----------------------------

**Author's Note: **

Completed! Halloween is just around the corner and **Crystalicios** asked for either a Halloween one-shot or a romance between Nana/Young Link and Peach/ Roy. I decided to do both, the horror one-shot and romance between Young Link and Nana.

I really like how this one-shot had turned out and was practically up until 11:30 last night writing it. I had finished it this morning.

I really hope you all like it, and once again this is dedicated to **Crystalicios**, an awesome writer! This is my gift to you!

Also, I wonder if anyone can guess what Holiday I'm talking about at the end. Hehe.

Until Next Time!


End file.
